poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Changlings!/Escaping the T-1000
This is where the rest of our heroes encounter Changlings and they all escape from the T-1000 in Revenge of The Ultratron. now return to the condo Twilight: Are you guys sure you don't know where Nyx went? Yuna: Positive. Button Mash: All we know is she went a different way than we did. Shining Armor: Nyx's a smart filly Twily, I'm sure she can find her way back to the condo. Twilight: I know, but I can't help being worried for her. Cadance: Well, sometimes I worried about Skyla in these things too. I know just how you feel. Twilight: That's true, but this is my foal. Brian: Not to worry, Twi. Nyx is sure to turn up soon. see the T-1000 in the condo see the Terminator and Nyx on the motorcycle heading toward the condo Nyx: Come on, come on. Hurry! at the condo T-1000: up to the main desk Hi, do you have a "Twilight Sparkle" here? Deskman: Yes, she's out on the seaside with her family. Hang on, I'll buzz ya an escort. some of the bellboys and guards come in Deskman: Oh, here it comes now. when he looks the T-1000 isn't there. Deskman: That's strange, where did he go? of the guards knocks on the door Deskman: the door our heroes are starting to head back to the condo Twilight: I sure hope Nyx is alright. inside the condo, the bellboys head back to their jobs as one of the guards goes to grab a coffee Guard: Hey, Termin. You want some coffee? Termin: Yeah, sure. How bout a super milkshake? Guard: Reah right. some coins T-1000: off the floor and takes the form of the guard Guard: his coffe and looks at the cup Hey, I got a full house. Termin: That's good. Guard: Must be my lucky day. turns around and is surprised to see an exact copy of himself T-1000: his hand and then forms his finger into a small spear and he stabs the guard then he takes out the spear and the guad drops to ground, dead. He then takes the guard into a closet. Then he takes the guard's Browning Hi-Power pistol and cocks it heroes are now heading back to their room T-1000: walking down the halls searching for any of our heroes heroes then get into the elevator the Terminator and Nyx pull up Terminator: Why do we stop now? Nyx: Now you got to promise me, you won't kill anyone, right? Terminator: Right. Nyx: You swear? Terminator: What? Nyx: Just put up your hand and say: "I swear I won't kill anyone, unless I'm told." Terminator: so I swear I will not kill anyone, unless I'm told. Nyx: Good, let's go. Terminator then drives the motorcylce into the parking garage heroes reach their floor and head down the hallway T-1000 is on the same floor but somewhere else, and he returns to his normal form Twilight: I hope Nyx gets back, it's getting late. then when they came into the lounge room, who should they meet but when the elevator opens, Captain Thorn and his army of Changlings are in there Captain Thorn: Hello, my friends. Remember us? Spongebob: Alan Grant Run. heroes start to run back down the hallway Captain Thorn: Get em'! Changlings give chase the T-1000 soon comes to the room and he pulls out the pistol Shining Armor: Hurry! We've got to get to the elevator! they race through the halls, the Ghost Crew happen to be walking through another hallway when they notice the team being chased by Changlings Kana Jarrus: Come on, let's cut them off! (they race down a different hallway) race through the doors and but Mike closes the doors Sully: Come on! Steam Driller: That won't help much, they'lll easily get through! Mako: Wait, I got it! Changlings then hit the door as Thorn works to open it Mako: in his track and takes out something Human Applejack: What in tarnation is that thang'? Mako: Instant prison wall. then sets up a huge prison wall thing in between them and the door That should hold them! Changlings race toward them but slam into the prison wall Captain Thorn: What the? Eddy: So long, suckers! race for the elevator Captain Thorn: Come on, let's go around! do so heroes then reach the elevator to come up Edd: It better hurry! second elevator then arrives Minka Mark: Yes, we're free! then the Terminator emerges from the elevator, shotgun in hand heroes then stop in their tracks Twilight: No, NOOO! take off running the other way Nyx: from the elevator Mom, wait! Mom! Terminator and Nyx follow them then the Changelings arrived Ed: AH! We're bein' taken by mutants! Edd: HELP! Nyx: Changlings! the Terminator Kill those Changlings! Terminator: Wait here. Twilight: Get off! Terminator then comes up and grabs one of the changlings and throws him into a window Changling: AAH!! Terminator: another one through door window Changling #2: to hit the Terminator but is hit in the stomach with the shotgun, then thrown into the wall Terminator: another changling and throws him into the oppsite wall Changling #3: the Terminator Terminator: the changling flying back. Takes off the shades and drops them Twilight: at the Terminator Russel Ferguson: Did that Terminator just save us from those changlings? Nyx: Mom, are you okay? Mom! Twilight: Nyx! Terminator: Come with me, if you wanna live. Nyx: It's okay, he's to help. Applejack: Well, seein' how he done saved our necks from them' Changlings, Ah'm willin' ta' trust him. more Changlings race in Willy: Are you kidding!? then Hiatt's engines and Jake appear Puffer: Get them! his gatling gun Mighty Joe: his vulcan Dolphy: his rifle and shotgun Rachel: fires Knocout: fires Rattlesnake Jake: Rah! fires Changelings: as they're hit and killed Daylight: Yeah, get em' bro! Jenny: her Heckler & Koch HK G36C assault rifle gun blasts Jenny: What the? see Dile holding a Winchester 1887 lever-action, sawn-off Shotgun Dile: Get down, guys! did Dile: Eat this... bugs! fires Morley and Blitzer race in with the boxcar (that has Tronie) Tronie: boxcar Let me out! Let me out! Morley: Meet Ol' Painless! Ol' Painless Blitzer: Let's fix em' Lil' Blaster! Lil' Blaster Duncan: Morley, Blitzer! then more Changlings come in when all of sudden Zeb jumps out from a different hallway and tramples them Zeb: (as he punches them) I... REALLY.... HATE.... CHANGLINGS!!! grabs another and then throws it into the next troop causing them all to topple on top of each other, just as Chopper then zaps them as Kanan and Ezra ignite their sabers and kill them all before Sabine Wren shoots down some flying ones. As Hera then kicks another one down. As one changling reaches for his blaster rifle only to be hit with a blaster bolt from Zeb's Bo-Rifle Captain Thorn: (reaches for his pistol) Sabine Wren: {points her blasters at him] Don't even think about it! Brian: Thanks guys. Footsteps we see the T-1000 Ezra Bridger: Oh good, a Police officer! Captain Thorn: over Penny Ling: Wait a minute, Doesn't that guy look familiar? T-1000: through the bars. His pistol gets stuck but he gets it loose Captain Thorn: (his jaw drops on the ground) Zeb: What the?! Did that policeman just morph through those bars?! Spongebob: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE T-1000!!! Kanan Jarrus: A What? Terminator: Go. his shotgun at the T-1000 Eddy: Quick, the elevator! Terminator fires 3 more shots before joining our heroes T-1000: them, firing his pistol, and steps on the shades Terminator: into the elevator T-1000: the pistol and then forms his arms into a pry bar and drives it in between the doors Rabbit: AAH! T-1000 pries open the doors but then the Terminator blasts his face with his shotgun, spitting it in 2 door closes Hera Syndulla: What is it? What is that thing?! T-1000: his head back, opens the door and jumps down Clang Quagmire: What was that? T-1000 then stabs through the roof Human Fluttershy: AAAH!! Ezra Bridger: WHOA!! Terminator: at the roof Get down. of the shotgunners take out their shotguns is looking all around then a sword stabs through at the left side Skyla: GAAH!!! Terminator: fires Applejack: fires a sword comes in from the other side Sheema: Sac' Labure! Shining Armor: fires Terminator: fires Zeb: (fires his Bo-Rifle) Karabast! This thing's insane! Anna: the Terminator's pistol, cocks it and fires at the roof Terminator: his shotgun Nick Wilde: (fires his revolver at the roof) T-1000: the roof, and his sword slashes Anna's right shoulder Anna:' AAH!!' Elsa: ANNA!! Cadance: fires Kanan Jarrus: (fires his blaster at the roof) Luna: fires then hands Anna a fresh clip and she reloads the pistol and continues to fire at the roof elevator reaches the parking garage and they all run out Ezra Bridger: We need to get out of here, fast! Silverstream: With what?! That aren't any cars here! Sandbar: A car wouldn't be able to fit all of us! Peter: There's a bus over there! Princess Celestia: Dola Make a run for it! Dolphy: his dagger to pry open the doors. gets in Eddy: (races in and jumps into a seat) Get in! Get in! get in T-1000: a large blob and "pours" itself into the lift's interior, reforming into a humanoid form Rainbow: GO! Termiantor: off in full reverse T-1000: chase Sabine Wren: (fires her blasters at the T-1000) Kriff, this guy's a fast runner! Anna: the pistol at the T-1000 but runs out of ammo I'm out. Terminator: his shotgun Hera Syndulla: (fires her blaster at the T-1000) Man, and I thought Stormtroopers and Droids were tough to fight, but this guy beats them to a "T"! Nyx: Anna another fresh clip and she reloads it Terminator: Reload. the shotgun to Peter Peter: the shotgun Cadance: her shotgun Twilight: Faster! Faster! Cadance: her shotgun Applejack: her coachgun Human Applejack: her coachgun Shining Armor: his SPAS-12 Anna: the pistol Nyx: her another clip Anna: and continues to draw fire SponegBob: his rifle Human Fluttershy: her shotgun Quagmire: Shoot him! his MP5 Erza Bridger: Why isn't he being effected?! Mucker: Because he's a mimetic poly-aloy! Zeb: A what? Mucker: Liquid metal. Zeb: Huh? Mucker: We'll explain later. Cleveland: Joshua Joyce It's coming! It's coming! Its coming closer! Terminator: Hang on! Termiantor drives out of the garage and then turns around. But the T-1000 grabs on the back of the bus Peter: Here. the shotgun back to the Terminator T-1000: the rear window with its sword hook trying to slash Nyx Nyx: AAH! most of the swings T-1000: to hit Nyx Elsa: NYX!!! Nyx by her tail and pulls away from the T-1000's swings Terminator: his shotgun Here, drive! Human Pinkie: the wheel T-1000 pulls himself back on Mighty Joe: Here, let me help you! Terminator: one of the T-1000's hook swords Mighty Joe: his Vulcan and knocks the T-1000 off the bus T-1000: back up and runs after them soon they overtake the T-1000 Terminator: back to driving Ezra Bridger: (notices the still stuck hook) Hook! Hook! Hook! Human Rarity: (shrieks) the severed piece of hook sword off T-1000: up, then the piece morphs back onto him. He turns around and walks away Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles